An exercise swim pool, sometimes called an endless pool, is a known type of pool component. Generally, an exercise swim pool comprises a relatively compact device that permits a swimmer to exercise by swimming against a current generated by the device. An exercise swim pool typically includes a molded shell that is supported by a frame and forms a rectangular water containment or enclosure having a floor and an upstanding sidewall. The shells of some exercise swim pools have molded steps to allow access into the pool. The shell is typically constructed of fiberglass, plastic or a similar material, or a composite of such materials, and the frame is usually made of wood, aluminum or steel. An exercise swim pool is typically six or eight feet wide and twelve to twenty feet long. It includes a water distribution system comprising a propulsion pump that generates a flow of water from one end of the pool component to the other in order to provide sufficient resistance that a swimmer can remain stationary while swimming against the current generated. The water is circulated through return channels back to the propulsion pump so that the current flow against the swimmer may be maintained.
A spa, also called a hot tub, is another well-known pool component. A spa typically comprises a molded shell which forms a water containment or fluid enclosure having a floor and an upstanding sidewall. Molded within the enclosure are a plurality of therapy stations which may include seats or platforms for reclining. The spa shell, like that of an exercise swim pool, is typically constructed of fiberglass, plastic or a similar material, or a composite of such materials, and is supported by a wooden, aluminum or steel frame. A spa includes a water distribution system comprising one or more pumps that are usually placed under the shell to draw water from the enclosure and discharge it, usually with air, into the enclosure through a plurality of nozzles or jets of various types. The jets are usually mounted through the shell in either or both of the floor and sidewall. Typically, jets mounted through the sidewall are located below the water line of the spa, and in any event, the jets are designed to provide a comforting or therapeutic effect to a person occupying a therapy station. Water lines are provided between the various jets, pumps and water inlet ports, and are usually comprised of PVC piping and flexible tubing. Various filters, heaters, cleaning units and diverter valves may also be provided in the typical spa.
It is known to provide a combination exercise swim pool and spa as an integral unit. However, these combination pool/spas are generally quite large and difficult and expensive to ship because the pool components cannot be disengaged from each other. In addition, these known combination units are restricted to a limited number of sizes and configurations, even though exercise swim pools and spas are provided individually in many different sizes and configurations.
It would be desirable if a method could be provided for joining together two or more exercise swim pools, spas or other pool components. This would allow custom combinations to be constructed of variously sized exercise swim pools and variously sized spas. It would also allow the combination of two or more spas, or two or more exercise swim pools. It would also be desirable if such a method could be provided that would allow for the simple assembly of the combination by a dealer or salesman. Such a method would allow a dealer to stock variously sized pool components such as exercise swim pools and spas so that it could readily create a custom combination for any customer. Such a method would also permit a manufacturer to ship separate pool components such as exercise swim pools and spas that have been manufactured so as to be readily joined together according to the invention, rather than combination units, to its dealers and customers who want combination units.